


Something to Keep Hidden

by FinkPloyd



Category: South Park
Genre: Coming Out, Coming of Age, Drama, Drama & Romance, Emotional, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotions, Eric Cartman & Kyle Broflovski - Freeform, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay, Hurt/Comfort, Kyman - Freeform, M/M, Relationship(s), Romance, Sad, Teen Romance, Unresolved Emotional Tension, south park - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-27 02:08:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15675870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FinkPloyd/pseuds/FinkPloyd
Summary: Kyle and Cartman aren't out as a couple despite Kyle's wishes.





	Something to Keep Hidden

**Author's Note:**

> First time posting, this doesn't suck too much (in my opinion)
> 
> I just love kyman :')

“Why not? Why are you so against this?” Kyle stared down at the carpeted floors of his bedroom, anger bubbling up and burning his throat.

“You know exactly why Kyle, so stop pushing this at me,” Eric snapped, his voice became deeper over the years but still held a bit of the raspy, irritating pitch he had as a child. 

Eric sat at Kyle’s desk, swiveling back and forth in the chair. They have this conversation too often and it was really getting on Cartman’s nerves. Why couldn’t Kyle just get over this? Though, he knew it feeds into Kyle’s steadily depleting self-esteem. He was aware it was making Kyle doubt their relationship, doubt Eric’s feelings.

“Tweek and Craig are out and nobody has a problem with it. Why is this so different?” Kyle’s voice came out more shaky and quiet, not matching up to his usual angry tone. 

“That’s because those Asian chicks drew gay porn of them in fourth grade! They weren’t even dating or interested in each other at that time. Everyone thought it was cute and shit. I mean yeah, now they’re dating. That’s not going to swing my opinion on this, sweetheart.” Eric knew he was truly upsetting Kyle. He added the term of endearment at the end in hopes of soothing him a bit. 

“Yeah well you came off pretty damn gay towards me in fourth grade. You were always on my ass about sucking your balls. Didn’t Jimmy tell you that your obsession over it came off really gay?” 

Cartman let out a long, frustrated sigh. Kyle clearly wasn’t going to let this go, not this time. He looked at Kyle and saw tears in his eyes. Did this really mean that much to him? They were at each other’s throats for years, bickering and exchanging insults, threats. How would people react when they found out Kyle Broflovski and Eric Cartman were dating? It seemed like a joke, some huge prank on South Park.

“What the hell do you suggest we do?” 

Kyle looked at him again, eyes full of hope. It made Cartman sad and overwhelmed with love at the same time. 

***

Stan and Kenny stood at the bus stop, talking about their typical interests which included Bebe’s boobs and Stan's dad's drunk escapades of the previous night. Cartman and Kyle were late to arrive at their usual spot. They were all seniors in high school now, but that was their spot for as long as they could recall. 

Kyle and Cartman walked up slowly, hand in hand, anxiety pumping through both boy’s veins. They were unsure of how this would go and hoped their friendships with Stan and Kenny wouldn’t be tainted. 

Stan looked over to them, “Oh there you guys are, where the fuck have you been…”

His voice trailed off as he saw Kyle’s fingers intertwined with Cartman’s. Kyle’s face flushed deep red and his eyes immediately shot down to the snowy ground. Cartman’s figure stiffened and gripped Kyle’s hand tightly.

“Dude, what the fuck?” Stan spat out, shock and a hint of disgust smeared on his face.

Cartman yanked his hand out of Kyle’s quickly and began to force himself to laugh hysterically.  
Kyle looked at Eric, hurt burning his face.

“Dude you should of seen your face! That was fucking hilarious, oh god.” Cartman bent over, wheezing from laughing. Truly, he was hiding his ashamed expression. What the hell was wrong with him?

Eric stood up and glanced back to see Kyle was no longer there, he left. His heart slammed to the soles of his feet, he fucked up big time. 

“Holy shit you scared me. I thought you and Kyle were dating for minute. I was about to flip my shit.” Stan chuckled and slapped Cartman on the back and they walked back to their spot at the bus stop. Kenny murmured something to himself, it was inaudible due to his parka anyway. 

Eric now knew where his two best friends stood on the subject of his relationship with Kyle. If there’s even a relationship now. 

 

***

 

Kyle sat on the snow covered bench, gazing at Stark's Pond. He should of known better.

Eric was an immature person, he had always been immature. He had no idea that Eric could behave so childishly until he proved it a few hours ago. Maybe Eric wasn’t the one for him, there’s a reason they always ragged on each other as children. Eric is showing his true colors now, and they are ugly. 

Not as beautiful as Kyle believed they were, in his love-struck state. There was clearly no potential in the relationship. He needed to end it, no matter how much the very idea caused an unbearable ache in his heart. The next time he saw him, he would break it off. 

It was clear to him now, Eric Cartman did not have the ability to love someone. Especially not him.

***

Cartman was in shambles for the entire day. All he wanted was to leave and find Kyle, apologize and hold him. He had no idea what came over him in that moment.

But he knew one thing for sure, he hates himself and loves Kyle.

How could he show Kyle that? There was no way in hell Kyle would forgive him that easily. Kyle wasn’t like that, not naive and easy to forgive in the slightest. He had to come up with a plan, he was creative and knew he could think of something. But was it something that could win Kyle over?

Once Cartman got home and he sat with his beloved Clydefrog. He wasn’t ashamed to still have the stuffed animal and cherish it. Kyle thought it was cute. He sighed, he really fucked up. Nobody else thought it was cute that a 17 year old boy still loves his childhood stuffed animal.

Cartman missed Kyle, and decided he needed to get his ass in gear and start brainstorming on how to win Kyle back.

***

Kyle was laying on his bedroom floor, staring up at the ceiling. He was trying to brainstorm ways to break up with Eric. He didn’t know how, he’d never broke up with someone before. He wanted to be polite about it, but make Eric feel guilty at the same time.

There was a tap on his door and he heard his mother yelling about how “his little friend” came over to visit him. 

He knew it was Eric. He sat up and looked over his shoulder to see the clearly devastated look on Eric’s face. 

“Listen Cartman,” Kyle began to speak.

Eric flinched when Kyle called him Cartman. He always referred to him as Eric now and he grew fond of it, it was endearing to him. It felt like he had been degraded to the annoying Cartman who harrassed Kyle on the daily. He swallowed a large, burning lump in his throat and sat on the edge of his bed. 

“Can you just be quiet for a moment, Kyle?” Eric spoke in a soft and gentle voice, a tone only truly known to Kyle.

Kyle nodded solemnly, giving Eric his full attention but trying to formulate a way to start off the difficult conversation.

“I’m an asshole, and I know what I did was a dick move. I’m truly, deeply sorry Kyle,” Eric spoke in a wavering voice, Kyle thought he saw a hint of tears in Eric’s eyes. Maybe it was just the lighting in the room. 

“I just came to bring you this,” Eric sat an old shoebox on the floor, next to Kyle, “And I hope that you will consider forgiving me. I love you Kyle.” 

Eric stood up and walked out the door. Kyle watched him in wonder and then looked down at the box next to him. He picked it up and sat it on his lap and opened the lid.

 

***

It was Monday morning, Stan and Kenny were waiting for Cartman and Kyle. They were late again for some reason unknown to them.

Cartman and Kyle approached them, both smiling at each other. They were walking hand in hand. 

They didn’t let go of each other’s hands, despite everyone staring and whispering to each other.

Jimmy saw them pass by and said to himself, “Damn, Kyle must of seriously sucked his balls.”


End file.
